Silicone has been widely used in hair/scalp compositions as a conditioning agent. Such silicone conditioning agents may bring the benefit of making the hair easier to comb when wet and more manageable when dry, e. g. less static and fly-away.
However, there are still needs to improve the conditioning performance of hair care compositions. Therefore, we have recognized a need for improved shampoo compositions. It has been surprisingly found that by incorporating a silicone component which comprises a dimethiconol, a blend of dimethicone with surface active block copolymer, and further comprises an aminosilicone into a shampoo composition, the conditioning performance will be enhanced.